


Captured

by JsPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger has been captured by Death Eaters and they're using her for entertainment. Warnings: Underage rape victim, rape description</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This may eventually be a part of a longer fic. That fic has yet to be written.

She screamed and pushed her back against his chest as he held her down. His hand released her right wrist long enough to unfasten his trousers and she took that opportunity to claw at any bit of his exposed skin that she could touch. Her efforts earned her a hard smack to the back of her head before the large man quickly overpowered her arm and pinned her back to the floor again.

"I like the when they struggle. Makes it a bit of a game, don't you think?" The Death Eater taunted. 

Hermione screamed and continued to fight in spite of herself. 

"I wonder how long it'll take you to break, you're awfully feisty," He continued to taunt as his tongue ran a hot trail up the back of her neck. 

"Get off of me!" She screamed as he easily pinned both of her small wrists above her head with one hand and continued his torturously slow assault on her body, leading up to what she knew was coming. 

Hermione jerked and twisted her wrists, throwing her body backward against the Death Eater at her back, attempting any and everything she could think of to save herself from the inevitable. Her twists and turns got her no where except more and more exhausted by the minute.

Her muscles were burning and her mind was screaming, and though it went unnoticed by the curly haired witch, her eyes were pouring tears as she continued to fight, ignoring the continued taunts of her attacker and those of his kind around them.

Her screams came long and ragged, with each breath when her jeans were roughly ripped from her body, taking her underwear with them and she was left bare from the waist down, showing the entire room parts of her that no man or boy had ever seen before. 

Her screams stopped as the Death Eater tore into her roughly. Completely unprepared and exhausted, all she could do was sob. Her sobs echoed, along with the grunt of the pig on top of her, throughout the room, and the rest of the room's occupants were completely silent. 

"The entertainment is waning, Yaxley." Voldemort called. "I do not care for pornography. Sex is not to my taste. I had such high hopes for this one, but it appears that even the best Gryffindor can not stand up to Lord Voldemort's best men. Please hurry up."

Hermione continued to sob as the Death Eater that she now knew to be Yaxley pounded into her even harder and faster. Soon he was spilling his seed into her womb and releasing her to wipe himself on her discarded cloak, before fixing his trousers and walked away, taking care to kick her in the side. 

The once bright eyed witch never moved from the spot she had been left in on the floor. All pretense of dignity had been lost and she couldn't bring herself around enough to even cover her nudity. 

Voldemort laughed and said, "Severus. Take our little present back to Harry Potter. Let him see what Lord Voldmort can, and will, do to each and every one of his little friends." 

Severus Snape made his way from somewhere in the middle of the crowd of Death Eaters, his face carefully stoic and unreadable, and used his cloak to wrap the catatonic girl up before picking her up. "I do not wish to be contaminated by any of the mudblood's....fluids," he explained away.

The Potions Professor carried his student out of the ballroom and to the Apparation point in the parlor of Malfoy Manor, and Disapparated. 

When he landed just outside the gates of Hogwarts castle, he sent a patronus to Albus Dumbledore and began the long walk up to the castle. 

Just as he saw Dumbledore and the school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey, coming across the grounds with a stretcher floating along beside them, Hermione stirred. 

Unwilling to ask a stupid question such as 'Are you well?' the spy simply said "Miss Granger?" 

"They took it from me. It was mine and he took it from me." The young girl in his arms whispered.

"What did they take Miss Granger?" He asked, confused.

"You watched. You saw him take it from me," she whispered again as realization dawned on the Professor and he felt marginally sicker than he had during the event. 

"I understand Miss Granger, and I am truly sorry. It is a horrible thing, to have that stolen from you." Severus Snape was about to lose his cool, and more than likely, his lunch, when he met the Headmaster and the school nurse, and turned his charge over into their care.


End file.
